Akenian Culture
The Imperial culture, which is technically closer to a lifestyle than a real culture, that is growing within the Empire of Akino. It isn’t yet dominant in any area but currently spreading at a fast pace in the Royal crownlands (which is Konohagakure and essentially most of the non-claimed clan land between the Hon, Hanta and Tokugawa clans). Religion Religion plays not a big part in the Imperial Akenian Culture. With the various different religions existing in the Empire, it is hard to create a state-religion. However, no party or faction has ever pressured for the predecessor of the Empire to adopt one religion as the state’s religion. With the previous daimyo dynasties being staunch followers of the Way of Fire but the current Empress being a staunch follower of the Chonobi deities, there isn’t much clearance what the Imperial Akenian culture deems as true religion. The freedom of religion is thus a tradition and idea that fits with the Imperial Akenian culture. Language There are three distinct languages existing within the Empire. Taika and Chonobi are both languages found within many regions inside the Empire. Scholars, poets and many intellectuals deem Yakimara as a necessary language however. Where as many use Taika as everyday language, the military is adopting more of the Chonobi language. For this reason the Imperial Akenian culture has adopted the idea that an intellectual has mastered Yakimara and that those of high military rank are familiar with Chonobi. Taika is still valued and respected as the language of the common people, allowing communication between the three languages due to its widespread usage. Classes The differences between the Yakimara, Chonobi and Taika classes are big. This has led to various misunderstandings and unfortunate accidents in interactions between the three cultures. For the Imperial Akenian Culture, the classes are less rigid than that of the Taika. This is seen with some distrust by the more conservative Taika but embraced by those of low and poor Taika classes while not in particular affecting the Yakimara or Chonobi social classes. For a true loyal Akenian, it doesn’t matter what kind of wealthy origin that they have. It is stated that a true Akenian is loyal to their country and willing to work for it. Merit is more favoured than the old Taika class system but one’s bloodline isn’t less important. This is likely due to the abundance of ancestor-worship and its importance in many regions of the Empire. Clothing The Akenian fashion seems to favour a mixture of the pragmatic Chonobi and ritualistic Taika clothing style. Shoulder capes and asymmetric outfits seems to be current fashion style of the Imperial Akenian culture. Fabric from coarse or darker materials is, however, associated with lower wealthy origin whereas some colors are considered a noble’s colour - most often due to an affiliation with a clan. Light blue is often associated with military occupations. Dark blue being a prominent colour in an outfit is, however, only available for the Royal Homura dynasty and affiliated organisations. Some colours are still contributed to certain clans, however, leading to various mixes of colours with purple or light blue. Akenian dress.png|A common dress for women of average wealth. Some weave various signs (of religious, for example) into the fabric of scarfs and additional wear. Akenian Outfit 2.png|There is a clear sign of Yakimara influence on the Akenian fashion. Akenian Outfit 3.png|Some outftis and dresses have a more Taika influence. Some headwear favoured by the Taika is taken over by the Akenian culture. Plebian Outfit.png|Coarse and darker material as earthier colours are cheaper, thus more popular and common with the commoners. Akenian outfit.png|Another example of men wearing a single-shoulder cape. It isn't dominating the Akenian culture but it is just another example. Noble woman's outfit.png|A rise within the richer echolons of the Akenians is women who wear bright colours to stand out. Hoods aren't a general sight but are usually worn by young women as a fastion statement. Clan Colours There are many noble clans and dynasties within the Empire of Akino. Each with their own history and source of pride. Currently, only dark blue is a colour that is illegal to wear unless one has the granted privilige of the rulers of Akino. But many colours have taken a relation to a clan, before the formation of the Empire. Here follows a list of colours that are affiliated with their clans: * Dark/Royal Blue, reserved for the Homura Dynasty. Great Clans: * Cho Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Dandelion Yellow, with their jarldoms having various colour patterns to differentiate themselves. * Hon Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Dark Grey, with the Hons houses having various colour patterns to differentiate themselves. * Sarutobi Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Orange, though the various Sarutobi Factions have their own colours. The orange is rumoured to be a colour that Theodulf wore, the father of Sigeberth. * Tokugawa Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Purple. * Uchiha Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Crimson. Regular Clans: * Hanta Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Light Green. * Hyuuga Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is White. * Hyuzu Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Silver and Black. * Nara Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Violet (basically a darker, deeper purple) ''and ''Black * Senju Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Dark Green. * Yamanaka Clan of the Fire province. Their associated colour is Pink. Small Clans: * Arkos Clan of the Rain Province. Their associated colour is Scarlet and Canary. * Miyazato Clan of the Fire Province. Their associated colour is Eastern Blue (light blue shade). * Omari Clan of the Rain Province. Their associated colour is Aquamarine (light blue shade). Names Despite the fact that the Imperial Akenian culture is considered to be a faint melting pot of the Yakimara, Taika and Chonobi culture, there isn’t a particular style of names that are considered more Akenian than others. There is, however, since Kiyomi became the Empress a rise in baby girls being named Kiyomi. Traditions Most traditions of the Akenian Culture are a product of the other three cultures it originates from. Some traditions, however, have originated recently and the exact source isn’t entirely known. Here are some Akenian traditions: * Dies Lustricus With technology and medical understanding somewhat advancing through the years, many families do not always have the funds to afford the best care, ignoring the complications that can come with giving birth. it is thus not strange that not all infants make it past their first week. For these reasons, Akenians don’t give a ‘real’ name to their children until they make it past their first week. This results in that Akenians have more than just one name. Their ‘youth’ name and their real given name. Only family and loved ones usually learn of an Akenian’s youth name as it isn’t a name that is used without a proper reason - such as affection, for example. * Parades One particular tradition that is considered almost religiously important are parades. Military or not, parades are considered an important event within the Akenian culture. It allows them to boast and show their wealth, culture and power to all who have the chance to marvel at it. * Civis Akenius Sum A saying in Yakimara that means “I am an Akenian”, that expresses one as a citizen of the Empire of Akino. It is becoming more of a law as Akino strives to provide international security for her citizens, to feel secure to travel abroad and overseeing trade. In this, Akino guaranteed the rights of every citizen with the full force of the Imperial Akenian army, should they come to harm without trial by Akenian law. * Role of Sacrifice As part of the Akenian culture the people believe that they have to provide services to receive something in return. This is considered nothing but respectful and a sign of good nature but something that can be found back in the many faiths within the Empire. The sacrifices don’t always involve the killing of animals. The sacrifice has to have life in some way or form for example; milk, cheese or fruit. This can also be seen back in how Akenians treat each other - it is considered ill-manners to not attempt or offer a service back when being helped. Category:Culture Category:Empire of Akino